User blog:TKandMit/Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter. Epic Rap Battles of Mitstory S2
Hello again, you sexy, sexy fans of mine. Today, I bring you two Harry magicians (10/10 perfect connection) in this post. We have history-breaking, Hungarian born Harry Houdini coming to battle the best-selling, fictional protagonist, Harry Potter, in this MAGICAL battle. I also want to thank TheFlamingTorch for helping me write some lines for Potter. So ye. Enjoy <3. Cast Epic Lloyd as Harry Houdini George Watsky as Harry Potter Nice Peter as Criss Angel (cameo) Battle Eeeepic! Rap! Battles of Miiiitstory!! POTTER! Versus! HOUUUUUUDIIIIINIIIIII! BEGIN! Haha, you call yourself a wizard? Get back on your broomstick, Confused by Riddles by Tom, you little kid, who’d a knew it? You’re wounded, delusional and stupid, I’m a Budapest illusionist, You have poorly written books, nitwit, just look at your friends, kid! Ron and his family of gingers, plus the mudblood Hermione, And your hairy pally, Hagrid, oh, please, stop your whining! I couldn’t get past the first page of your long, detail-less story, Not to mention how tedious to read it, oh, how boring! So, wave your wand, you pervert, the Phoenix has a new Order! Oh, and by the way, Snape kills Dumbledore, sorry: spoilers. Expelliarmus! This awful muggle and his rip off magic! So PIPE down, or I’ll get the Ghoul out Ron’s attic, You nearly drowned in a tank, I spit hot Goblets of Fire! What legacy did you leave? Criss Angel, you inspired! I have seven books, eight movies, a scar across my head, I’m all badass, and your tricks had you end up dead! Quit it, you can’t beat quidditch, you so called Handcuff King, I’m leading an army, With Weasley, please, you died on Halloween! Oh boy, you think I’m scared by this exploit of Detroit? You’re a skeptic, annoyed, you died and Hogwarts rejoiced! You gullible twat you! Who runs face first into Nine and Three-Quarters? What’s up with you? Trying to find the Stones of a Philosopher’s? So grab Ron’s twins, go to the Myrtle, the Oracle, you Half-Blood Prince, Percy Jackson? What are you doing here? Go back to the labyrinths! You weren’t killed as a baby, a kid, or a teen, how interesting of a story plot, Not! Give Dobby a sock, a wand, and well, what have you even been taught?! You go to a castle for a school, no education, and from an abusive foster family, You just got debunked, tricked, and defeated, nerd, Potter’s done, finally! You mock my education, you Hungarian immigrant with no dentist? Oh, and Houdini is so hated, you were killed by your own appendix! Look at you; you failed as an actor and your dream for aviator, Now you’re a washed up stunt performer and a chain escaper! Mentally insane, you DO need all those straight-jackets! I have all these spells, Avada Kedavra, how’s that for magic?! Hou won?! Who's next?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC! '' ("Avada Kedavra!") ''...rap... battles... of... Mits...*blech* Who won? Houdini Potter Category:Blog posts